We Are Falling
by Byakuzee
Summary: Collection of short KHR drabbles with DMC quotations. Not a crossover.
1. Battles

Hello, how are you all?

This is just a random idea that just occurred to me and I just couldn't forget about it, it's just a way to practice writing other genres I guess.

All notes and advices are welcomed (seriously need it).

I thought it was fun to mix up Devil May Cry with KHR without being a crossover.

Yeah, I'm weird...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Battles<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is what I live for! I'm absolutely crazy about it!<em>

* * *

><p>He loved fighting.<p>

He loved challenges.

And oddly enough, he didn't mind losing.

.

.

He loved fighting because of the excitement, giving it your all not knowing if you're going to live the day after for the injuries to heal.

He loved challenges because it was a way to meet stronger opponents, after all he only wanted to get stronger to fight someone stronger. Almost all the things he had done as the Vongola cloud guardain was for that reason only, no matter how many people disagreed.

He liked winning, it was the best reward after a hard fight. But sometimes, he didn't mind losing that much.

Because losing meant that there was someone he aspired to defeat, bite to death, so to speak.

It was the reason he followed his _boss_.

.

.

Hibari Kyoya was a battle maniac.

And he absolutely loved it.


	2. Point Missing

Hi again ^^

This time it would be Lambo, one of my favorite characters. (Not that I dislike anyone here).

You know for a five year old, he could easily be one of the most angst inducing characters in this fandom.

Please note that this drabble is from one of the worlds where Byakuran wins (aka) the world where 25 years old Lambo (from the ring battles) is from.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Point Missing<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Check it out, It got wings!<em>

* * *

><p>He wished he wasn't so inattentive to what was happening.<p>

When he was five years old, he didn't understand that he was supposed to fight, supposed to win, supposed to be the Vongola lightning guardian. He thought all that was happening to him was some sort of game. Even when he almost died while fighting he never thought that he was going to get killed. He could be the only person in the world who notices that his would be attacker had a dot on his nose. But what can you ask from a child really?

But then at fifteen, his inattentiveness continued still. When he first learned about the Millifiore, the only thing that came into his mind was _'what a weird choice of a family name'_. He never thought that they were a threat to them until it was too late.

Until they died...**.**

His _real_ family, friends, allies.

All of them gone.

There were times he thought that this was all a mere nightmare, that he would wake up and find Gokudera scolding him about slacking again, Yamamoto offering to play catch with him, Ryohei urging him to spar with him, Chrome smiling softly at him, Mukuro creeping him, Hibari scaring him, Reborn ignoring him, Fuuta looking after him, Haru and Kyoko comforting him, Bianchi chasing him, I-pin being his best friend, Mama being the mother he never knew, and Tsuna...

Being his brother who accepted him no matter what.

_But it was real._

_They were gone._

_And he has to live on._

And now, at twenty five, he just sat under the rain, remembering. He was long since his crybaby days, he grew strong, able to protect himself without helping. But he would've abandoned all of his gained strength just to spend another moment with them.

_...To spend another moment with them..._

He opened his eyes to see that it was still raining, but there was something entirely different...

_"Lambo...?"_

He then knew he was hit by the ten years bazooka.

Now if he was someone else he would've been careful when he sees the brutish looking guy who was staring hatefully at him.

But Lambo was still inattentive as ever.

He noticed them, saw them, and he wanted to cry right there.

But this was no time for crying, he figured that he suppose to fight the guy from earlier.

And as he rushed to strike him, his friends cheering loudly for him to win, he was glad that he...

Completely missed that one point.


	3. Opposed Loyalties

Hi yet again :D

I didn't knew that writing short things would be so much fun (I still want your opinions though...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Opposed Loyalties<em>**

* * *

><p><em>A guy with guts and honor, huh? I like that. It's a shame you work for Mundus.<em>

* * *

><p>The two of them, unfortunately, were quite similar. Gokudera mused.<p>

Both of them had a boss they were ready to die for, one that they would follow no matter what, and no matter how they were. Both of them fought for their ideals, to end this messed up situation they were entangled in.

Try hard not to admit it, but he couldn't hate the guy that much.

In fact, he could even say that he respected him.

He was the kind of right hand men that he thought were great.

But then again...**.**

Where their loyalties laid were opposed.

Gokudera aimed to strike him.

_It's a shame he's on Byakuran's side._


	4. Captain Obvious

If you are wondering why am I still writing this, it's fun.

And it's a good way to write something while thinking for ideas to my other fics :D

So, yeah that's why, silly huh?

This time it would be from 14 year old Tsuna POV, at the start of the Future Arc.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Captain Obvious<em>**

* * *

><p><em>If you shoot me, I'll die, you know?<em>

* * *

><p>If there was something he knew about himself is that he, most of the time, states the obvious.<p>

It just comes out of him that way, he really couldn't help it.

.

.

Sometimes he states it if something outrageous happened.

_"That's a huge turtle!"_

It wasn't as if the people around him were blind, they could perfectly see the humongous Enzo rampaging and breaking the house.

It's just that his mind couldn't cope with how absurd that fact was.

.

.

Other times, it would be in battles.

_"He's going to attack!"_

Before he got involved in the mafia business, he always ignored what his intuition had warned him about. Although he couldn't see the point for he was unable to follow it. He couldn't dodge when it told him to dodge, and couldn't punch when it told him to punch.

But now, when he states the obvious in battles, it was just voicing what his intuition had screamed for him to follow, sometimes for himself but mostly for others.

.

.

And one time...

_"Why is the future me...In a coffin?"_

He stated it for denial.

He knew the answer, so why bother asking?

It was really obvious.

He just didn't want to face the fact that ten years from now...

_He's dead._


	5. Blissful Doom

I'm annoying I know.

I just can't help it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blissful Doom<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I'll treat you so nicely, you'll never want to leave.<em>

* * *

><p>Most of the people are smart enough not to underestimate him.<p>

He's a master illusionist, one not to be messed with.

But a few ignorant people, in fact, do.

Take these two dimwits for example.

_"W-who are you? How did you get in here?"_

_"Don't bother asking, just shoot him!"_

A fool will always be a fool.

He should feel offended though, almost everyone in the mafia world knew him. Knew the fact that any sudden appearance made by him did not end well.

But he couldn't, not when he was that amused about the two's attempts at killing him.

Still, he had a job to do.

Stepping out of the shadows, he striked. And immediately, they were done for.

One rule that was made about him was...

_When you're being targeted by Rokudo Mukuro._

_It's either a damned bliss._

_Or a blissful demise._


	6. Faith In Me

Nope, you're not going to get rid of me anytime soon.

This may look like a shippy one but it's not, I really don't mind this pairing though.

I fail so hard.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Faith In Me<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Trust me, I'll make things right for you. <em>_That's what my soul is telling me to do._

* * *

><p>They didn't even know each other...<p>

But..

_"Please, protect me."_

She knew she could trust him.

Something in her heart was telling her that he would do the right thing.

That, even though he was a nervous wreck right now, he would handle this tragic future.

Uni just knew.

And she hoped he would realize that himself.

.

.

He just met her today...

But...

_"Come with us!"_

He couldn't leave her when she had taken all that risk.

The moment he saw her smile, he knew she was trust worthy.

He couldn't understand why of all people she chose him.

But he would give it his all to fulfill her request.

.

.

_Trust me to protect me..._

_Trust me to protect you..._


	7. Me No Longer

Hi there, it's been a while, huh?

**sourapple2000:** Maybe it's Aloha, I heard it more. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry I'll continue it because I want to see myself writing somethings serious, no matter how much I fail at it XD

**Orithyea:** Thank you, I really appreciate it. Yup, all you have to do is the ten-years bazooka, and the sadness is set. No worries, I'm just glad you passed by :)

This one is about Chrome, because she needs more love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me No Longer<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Mary died a long time ago, my name is Lady.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Her name was Nagi.<em>

_A wealthy, shy, thirteen year old girl._

x

Her name was Chrome.

A not-so wealthy, more confident, thirteen year old girl.

x

_She had parents._

_But that fact didn't make them save her when she was dying._

x

She had no parents.

But that fact didn't stop them from saving her everytime.

x

_She was alone._

x

She wasn't.

x

_She had no friends._

x

She had.

x

_She was weak._

x

She was strong.

x

Her name is Chrome.

_And she's Nagi no more._


	8. Exploring What Annoys You

Many thanks for your kind words! They made my day: **Orithyea**,** Swanfrost15**,** SioQu**,** MarinaEverlasting** (omg! You reviewed a KHR fic! Get in this fandom soon girl!)

How about some Squalo and Yamamoto? 2YL?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Exploring What Annoys You<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I'll have it your way for once.<em>

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he was doing this after going against it for so long.<p>

"Let me get this straight, you just stand there and wait for the ball to reach you and then you swing the bat?"

Yamamoto nodded, a huge grin looking very obvious on his face. "Yes, that's basically it!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Squalo was already regretting everything and this idiot standing in front of him wasn't making it easier.

The said brat finally took his position, and after a few seconds of adjusting himself (seconds which got Squalo sighing irritably), he threw the small ball with so much power that it cut the grass it was passing over.

Squalo though, wasn't fazed by this and countered the ball with a simple swing.

Yamamoto's team-mates' jaws were dropped when they realized that he managed to get it right with every throw.

_The loud Italian man made it!_

_It's a miracle! Rejoice, there's still hope!_

"Wow," Yamamoto looked very impressed after their little showdown, "that was a really awesome performance, you were a pro in baseball before or something?"

"Like hell, this is one time only," Squalo noted to everyone who was there, as if he knew that they would ask him to stop by again. He then took the liberty and dragged Yamamoto for some seriously needed training.

And while some of Yamamoto's team-mates were confused as to why their ace was laughing even though he was being kidnapped in broad day light, while the others began to form fan-clubs for their '_Loud Italian Hero'_, Yamamoto stopped laughing for a second and said with a wide smile, "Thank you, Squalo, I really had fun."

"Stop being a pansy, brat. I needed to know why you like that silly sport so much," Squalo defended.

.

.

Though he wouldn't ever admit it…

_Baseball was fun._


	9. Weakening Strengths

Tragic Daemon is tragic.

Before series.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Weakening Strengths<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Might controls everything.<em>

_Without it, you cannot protect anything._

_Let alone yourself._

* * *

><p>He was against it from the start.<p>

He saw no good coming from Giotto's future plans about making the Vongola more peaceful and less involved in weaponry dealings. The Vongola gained a lot of enemies these past years that it would be absurd for the family to be weak now.

But Giotto, being a peace-loving fool, didn't listen to him.

Daemon saw nothing good from being weak, she laid motionless in his arms after all.

She was gone and nothing could bring her back.

Elena loved the Vongola, believed in it, and died because it got weak.

And for that, Daemon would give his all to turn the Vongola strong, to turn it so feared that enemies would tremble in horror at the mere thought of attacking any member of it.

_It's what Elena would've wanted._ He believed.


End file.
